


i can take care of myself

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: fluffy february fics [14]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Canon Era, Episode: s01e08 The Last Patrol, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, as much as they can be anyways, no beta we die like men, protective ronald speirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “I can take care of myself just fine.”“I know you can,” Ron says, and Carwood loves how soft his voice sounds in this relaxed environment; it’s such a contrast to his authoritative tone out on the fields. “But you’re sick, Lip, and I’ll be damned if I don’t make sure you get better. I need my First Sergeant.”
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Series: fluffy february fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	i can take care of myself

**Author's Note:**

> some soft, fluffy speirton to end this series with! these two are my biggest weakness in the BoB fandom so i kinda had to write something for them - and 'the last patrol' is, like, peak speirton

Carwood groans in protest, but still leans into Ron’s side as an arm is wrapped around his waist to keep him from falling down in the middle of the hallway. He twists, face burying into the crook of Ron’s neck and being hit with an overwhelming scent of sweat and musk that would usually have his stomach in knots.

Instead, he just sighs in content.

“Come on,” Ron mumbles, lips brushing ever-so-slightly over Carwood’s hair as he begins to guide them down the hallway, “let’s get you back to bed.”

“I can take care of myself just fine.” Carwood attempts to push away from Ron’s hold but he fails. He doesn’t have the strength. Ron sighs and simply tugs him closer.

“I know you can,” Ron says, and Carwood loves how soft his voice sounds in this relaxed environment; it’s such a contrast to his authoritative tone out on the fields. “But you’re sick, Lip, and I’ll be damned if I don’t make sure you get better. I need my First Sergeant.”

Carwood laughs. Well, tries to anyway… it mostly turns into a coughing fit that has Ron stopping and holding him by the shoulders, ducking down to blink up at him through unfairly long lashes.

“Lip? You alright?”

Carwood nods, smiling weakly. “I’m good. Don’t worry about me.”

Ron just rolls his eyes and pushes the door to the room they’ve both been camping out in open with his foot. “It’s my job to worry about you.”

“It’s not, technically.”

“Technicalities are never my priority, Lip, you should know that by now.” Ron smiles at him, and it’s so warm that Carwood almost forgets to watch his footing, narrowly missing a loose floorboard. Ron shakes his head at him. “See? I have to look out for you because you sure as hell won’t do it.”

Carwood groans again, allowing himself to be sat on the edge of the single bed in the room, squinting up at Ron. He can’t keep his face stern, though, not when Ron is still smiling down at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s laid eyes on – pneumonia and all.

“You’re insufferable.” he complains, even as Ron runs a hand through Carwood’s freshly-washed hair, leaning into the touch with fluttering eyelids.

Ron chuckles, “You’re one to talk. You’re the worst patient I’ve ever had.”

“I’m the _only_ patient you’ve ever had.”

“For good reason.” Ron says, leaning down, hand cupping the back of Carwood’s neck to pull him closer, as he presses a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Now, get some sleep.”

“I’ve slept for two days straight!”

“Sneaking around the place and helping the boys out hardly counts as sleeping.” Ron points out, giving Carwood a strict look that says he’s not to be fought on this matter. Carwood holds back a sigh and keeps his mouth shut. “I’ll be back up before dark to check on you, and bring soup.”

That at least has Carwood smiling and he brushes a knuckle over Ron’s thigh, just to have that little bit of physical contact again. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ron tells him, hooking two fingers under Carwood’s chin and lifting his face upwards to meet his eyes, “just get yourself better.” Carwood nods and sighs happily as Ron presses their lips together in a chaste, but sweet, kiss that lingers even as they separate.

Ron leaves him alone not long after, making sure he has plenty of water and clean blankets to keep him warm. Carwood tucks himself in and drifts off back to sleep with an unfamiliar, yet welcome, warmth spreading through his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! i can't believe i managed to actually write a fluffy fic every day for two weeks, wow! i genuinely thought i would've forgotten a day xD
> 
> to everyone who's read, left kudos and commented on these fics, thank you so much! i love you all dearly <3


End file.
